Confieso
by Iberius27
Summary: Después de el funeral de Arnold, Helga va por unas de sus cosas al Sunset Arms, cuando se encuentra con Brainy y aún triste Helga habla con el, y Brainy le recuerda que Arnold la amo al igual que el la ama a ella y le da fuerza para seguir(crossover spinoff entre amistad o amor y no siempre hay finales felices)


**_confieso _**( spinoff crossover entre amistad o amor y  
No siempre hay finales felices)

No poseo los derechos de Hey Arnold ni confieso de Kanny García le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon y a Kanny García y Encarnita García de Jesús ( estos últimos datos proporcionados por Shazam)

Han pasado dos días desde el fallecimiento de Arnold ,Helga no sabe como sobrellevar este dolor, ya que se había vuelto a enamorarse de el ,el era el amor de su vida aunque lo trate de encubrir con otros amores, como Brainy, ella siempre lo amó hasta el último día, la madre de Arnold trataba inútilmente subirle el ánimo, pero sus resultados eran infructuoso, para cuando el cortejo fúnebre llegó a que el viejo cementerio donde depositarán los restos de su amado cabeza de balón ella no pudo más y se fue llorando tratando de sacar fuerza del dolor que ella esta sufriendo

Ella fue el día siguiente al Sunset Arms a recoger sus cosas ya que ella no quería vivir ahí ,por los recuerdos de Arnold, un foto juntos le hizo derramar una lágrima solitaria porque ella no quería hacer torrente de ese sentimiento líquido, pero en si ella quería quebrarse ahí mismo, pero a el no le hubiera gustado verla asi, después de recoger la ultima de sus cosas estaba dispuesta a irse un figura familiar la detiene

_ Hola Helga dijo Brainy triste al verla tan triste

_ Que haces aquí? Dijo Helga algo dolida más no con Brainy si no por la muerte de Arnold

_ Me dijeron que te encontraría aquí y quería hablar contigo

_ De que quieres hablar ?

_ Quiero pedirte una disculpa al saber de tu embarazo, perdón por eso

_ Brainy no tienes que disculparte conmigo.,soy yo la que debería disculparse

_No ,no ,tu solo lo amabas como yo a ti

_ Que quieres decir?

_ Nunca te has preguntado el porqué yo nunca hice nada por tenerte conmigo hasta que Arnold se fue ?

_ No

_ Lo hice porque te amo, pero aunque te amaba sabía que no era tu felicidad ,al igual que el te amaba a ti, el pensó que yo era tu felicidad, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, el es tu felicidad dijo Brainy mientras le levantaba la cara _ por eso nunca intervino entre tú y yo porque el al igual que yo quería que seas feliz ,porque si alguien se lo merece eres tú

_ Lo siento si no estado ahí, solo tengo mente para lo de el funeral de Arnold _ dijo Helga en lágrimas

_ Lo sé, créeme lo se ,dijo Brainy mientras la abrazaba

Con esa simple frase Helga comenzó a llorar como una lluvia torrencial salida de sus ojos porque le recordó a el ,mientras Brainy trataba consolarla

_ Brainy me puedes dejar sola

_ Si ,pero yo siempre estaré aquí para ti

_ gracias Brainy

Brainy deja sola a Helga

Helga toma entre sus brazos la foto que había visto antes, la foto donde estaban los dos juntos y se sienta en el sofá y ve un reproductor de música junto al sofá y decide encenderlo y empieza a sonar una canción que la haría llorar y reír sentimientos tan contradictorios entre sí que solo Arnold era capaz de hacerle sentir

**_confieso (Kanny García) _**

**_Allí mire tu foto en la nevera _**

**_De aquel viaje que _**

**_Hicimos en noviembre _**

**_Sonrió al descubrir _**

**_Tu mil maneras para quererme _**

**_Hoy como cada tarde te imaginaba _**

**_Coro_**

**_Confieso que_**

**_Me haces tanta falta _**

**_Para decirme que _**

**_Todo va estar bien _**

**_Para escucharme _**

**_Con un guitarra _**

**_Sentado con tu taza de café _**

**_Lloré porque tu voz no está en la casa _**

**_Rei porque me amaste con todo tu ser_**

**_Es un mezcla que me agarra el alma _**

**_Y Rompe en cada esquina de mi ser_**

**_Y como no _**

**_Si eras mi todo _**

**_Y como no_**

**_Fin del coro _**

**_La noche buena se vuelve más fría _**

**_Y en abril se caen todas las flores _**

**_Y siento que me hablas cada día _**

**_En mil canciones _**

**_Hoy como cada tarde _**

**_Te imaginaba _**

**_Coro _**

**_Confieso que _**

**_Me haces tanta falta _**

**_Para decirme que _**

**_Todo va estar bien _**

**_Para escucharme con un guitarra _**

**_Sentado con tu taza de café _**

**_Lloré porque tu voz no está en la casa _**

**_Rei porque me amaste con todo tu ser_**

**_Es una mezcla que me agarra el alma _**

**_Y Rompe en cada esquina de mi ser _**

**_Y como no _**

**_si eras mi todo _**

**_Y como no _**

**_Fin del coro _**

**_Miro al cielo _**

**_Y no me basta _**

**_Y tus fotos que me engañan _**

**_Y me hacen creer que hoy _**

**_Llamas por la tarde _**

**_Para saludarme _**

**_Coro _**

**_Confieso que _**

**_Me haces tanta falta _**

**_Para decirme que _**

**_Todo va estar bien _**

**_Para escucharme con una guitarra _**

**_Sentado con tu taza de café _**

**_Lloré porque tu voz no está en la casa _**

**_ Rei porque me amaste con todo tu ser _**

**_Es una mezcla que me agarra el alma _**

**_Y Rompe en cada esquina de mi ser_**

**_Y como no _**

**_Si eras mi todo _**

**_Y como no_**

Helga abandonó el lugar con un poco más de fortaleza, quien lo diría un canción triste le logró levantar el ánimo a la única Helga . ,pero antes de retirarse por completo la casa de huéspedes ,contempló la misma y dijo

_ Gracias por este viaje junto a ti, Arnold

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado ,si no entienden el contexto de este fanfic les recomiendo que lean mi fanfic amistad o amor, que es de donde me he basado para escribir esta mini historia y sin más por el momento iberius se despide


End file.
